neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Cat Tales
Android |platform=Mobile |prequel= |sequel=Super Cat Tales 2 |spinoff= |art=Gionathan Pesaresi |code=Gionathan Pesaresi |music=DreamsBell |additional='Additional design' Korbinian moBandL Publisher FDG Entertainment Games }} Super Cat Tales, also called Super Cat Bros (on the Android appstore), is a platformer by Neutronized and published via FDG Games. It was released for Android and iOS stores on November 17, 2016. Controls *'Tap & hold left/right' - Move in the respective direction **'Double tap & hold' - Run in the respective direction Gameplay The player controls one of six cats by tapping and holding on either the left or right end of the screen. A double tap and hold causes the cat to run, allowing it to jump across gaps or onto walls. Cats can be encountered in various levels on the map, each with their own abilities. Some of these abilities are required to access secret parts of a level, or acquire collectibles, in which some backtracking and replaying of the levels would be necessary. When a cat comes into contact with a hazard or enemy, it becomes temporarily stunned and often kills the enemy in the process. This is the stun phase, indicated by spinning stars around the cat's head, and lasts for a few seconds. If the cat runs into another hazard or enemy while in the stun phase, it dies, sending the player back to the map screen. If the cat gets out of the stun phase, however, it can run into another enemy without dying again. Levels Super Cat Tales' levels are divided into six distinctly themed areas that appear in the order of Cedar Woods, Sandy Shore, Nugget Canyon, Snowy Plains, Lava Ruins, and Temple Jungle. Enemies Enemies, referred to as "minions" in the game, span a wide variety of appearances and behaviors. Most are only specific to one area type on the map. Enemies will die when the cat hits them, but causes the player to incur a five second penalty. A few helpers also have the ability to kill enemies with one or two shots. Any enemies killed will respawn if the player reenters an area within a level after wandering outside its perimeters. *'Turnips' - Are either found sleeping on the ground or hovering in the air. *'Fish' - Found swimming in water. The green variant simply swims while the red variant will jump out of the water to attack the player. *'Squids' - Move in a set pattern by walking in one direction before jumping into the air, hovering for a moment, and then falling onto the ground. *'Monkeys' - Throw a tennis ball at the player upon sight and will run if the player comes close to them. *Moles - Pops in and out of the ground and can accidentally be run into. *Boulders - Found in the canyon, walks up hills then jumps and rolls down them toward the player. *Skeleton miners - Are immobile until passed, then they run back and forth in an attempt to hit the player. *Snowmen - Found in Snowy plains, walks back and forth quite slowly. *Ice dragons - Dragons that spit ice balls at the player. *Fireballs - Jumps out of the lava at the player when passed by. *Fire dragons - Dragons that spit fireballs that split up upon contact. *Wasps - Found in the jungle, dive toward the player if approached. Interactive objects *'Interactive scenery' - Appears in various forms and is commonly located on the ground and may hide bells. Running over it will cause a disturbance resulting in the scenery being moved or partially destroyed. *'Checkered spot' - Found at the end of levels and stepping on it will cause the completion of a level. A red checkered spot is sometimes hidden in some levels, the player will have to use a certain cat to get to get to the red checkered spot to unlock hidden levels. *'Pink spot' - The spawn point for the player that also allows them to change cats for certain jobs or spawn helpers. *'Water' - Makes the player swim and restricts their movements to moving forward and upwards. *'Strong currents' - Appear in water and pushes the player back, down, or up. *'Blocks' - Prevent access to certain areas to other cats, but can be destroyed by Brutus. *'Moving platforms' - Platforms that move in a set pattern allowing access to new areas. *'Vanishing platforms' - Platforms that vanish when stepped upon and later reappear. *'Shop' - A store run by a snowball which the player can buy helpers for in-game coins or benefits with real currency. Hazards *'Sea urchins' - Stationary enemies found clinging to sea floors or ceilings. Pickups *'Bells' - Hidden throughout the level. *'Keys' - Used to unlock gates that would otherwise block your cat. *'Coins' - Scattered throughout the level and allow items to be purchased from the shop. *'Golden cat' - Appears as a token after three deaths and grants the player invincibility for the rest of the level. Cameo appearances Super Cat Tales features many cameos from previous Neutronized releases, such as Drop Wizard, Dyna Boy, Snow Tale and Mimelet. Previews *'October 1, 2015' - Neutronized revealed on Twitter an animated preview of their upcoming game, which depicted a cat running in a forest setting, as well as mentioning that it was a platformer being developed for mobile devices. In a reply to a comment on the same post, Neutronized mentioned that the upcoming game would also be targeting android usersNeutronized - Twitter reply retrieved February 2, 2016. *'October 23, 2015' - Neutronized revealed on Twitter another animated preview of their upcoming game which depicted a cat in a beach setting jumping over a monkey in an innertubeNeutronized - Twitter post retrieved February 8, 2016 . In a reply to this post, Neutronized mentioned that they had "just started working on tropical islands/ocean themed levels"Neutronized - Twitter reply retrieved February 8, 2016. *'November 10, 2015' - Neutronized revealed on Twitter another animated preview which depicted a wood beetle and her offspring walkingNeutronized - Twitter post retrieved February 15, 2016. *'December 8, 2015' - Neutronized revealed on Twitter another animated preview depicting a monkey throwing projectiles at a cat and told how they were programming a "mean monkey AI"Neutronized - Twitter post retrieved February 15, 2016. *'February 2, 2016' - Neutronized revealed on Twitter that they were working on the World Map of the upcoming cat game and featured a preview of itNeutronized - Twitter post retrieved February 15, 2016. *'February 26, 2016' - Neutronized revealed on Twitter that they had made a partnership with FDG Entertainment for the upcoming cat game. Neutronized also featured an animated preview that depicted, in a mountainous area, a cat collecting coins and avoiding a rock-like enemy.Neutronized- Twitter post retrieved February 27, 2016 *'April 8,2016' - Neutronized revealed an animated preview via twitter that depicts a skull in a yellow hat with a light on it marching through a cave. Neutronized - Twitter post retrieved December 15, 2016 *'April 15, 2016' - Neutronized mentioned they were "Working on the snow themed world" and included an animated preview depicting a wintry area where a cat is seen running up to a non-playable character remarking on the difficulty in training "snow goats".Neutronized - Twitter post retrieved December 15, 2016 Gallery Untitled_cat_game_october_23_preview_still.png|A still image of the October 23 preview Untitled cat game november 10 preview still.png|A still image of the November 10 preview Untitled cat game december 8 preview still.png|A still image of the December 8 preview Untitled cat game world map preview.png|The preview of the World Map Untitled_cat_game_february_26_preview_still.png|A still image of the February 26 preview File:SCB_april_8_preview_still.png|A still image of the April 8 preview File:SCB_April_15_still_preview.png|A still image of the April 15 preview Trivia *Parts of the game were inspired by Kirby's Dream Land 3Neutronized - Twitter reply retrieved February 15, 2016. *The characters of the game are "are z-sorted behind foreground tiles and elements like grass/flowers"Neutronized - Twitter reply retrieved February 15, 2016. References Category:Games